Living a Dangerous Life
by ILovePaul-Damon
Summary: Sam's Little Sister, Alexandria Mia Uley, left when she was 15 now she is back. She is not the shy teenage girl she was those many years ago. She grew a back bone and has a few secrets of her own. Paul/ Alexandria
1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note; I am truly sorry for neglecting to upload this story. But I am back and with a better version of this story :) I hope all of you will like it. Okay So this is the descriptions of the the characters so you will feel like you have known them FOREVER! I hope you will stick around for my new stories cause I am currently write another story named Choosing Right. Hope you love this. Oh and it wouldnt hurt if you would leave a small REVIEW every once in a while :)) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight cause if i did i would have Paul and Alexandria gottten together cause I love them to tears. I only own Alexandria, and Aaron Lahote(Paul's Dad).  
><strong>

** Character Descriptions**

Allison Uley- Mother of Samuel and Alexandria Uley. Raised Sam and Alexandria Uley on her wife of Joshua Uley. Joshua Uley was an ass and an abusive husband but was Allison's Imprinter. She still loved him until one day. He walked out on her after a few months after Alexandria was born. She raised Sam and Alexandria on her own ever since.

Aaron Lahote- Father of Paul Lahote. He was married to Paul's mother until Paul was eight. He is an acoholic and can be sort of an ass to Paul. But everyone know he has a soft spot for Alexandria and he still loves his son. He has been a single and hard working parent ever since Paul's mother, Amy, ran out on them when Paul was eight years old.

Joshua Uley- Father of Samuel and Alexandria Uley. Ex husband of Allison acoholic and abuser. He imprinted on Allison but was still abusive towards her. After Alexandria was born he left with a blonde on his right arm. He hasn't been seen since.

Samuel Uley- Son of Allison Uley and Brother of Alexandria Uley. Boyfriend/Imprinter to Leah was the fist of the Quileute boys to phase. Sam was raised on the Quileute reservation by his mother, Allison Uley. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who left when Sam and Alexandria were very took on most of what should have been his father's responsibilities, and as a result he was always very mature for his became the first of his generation to phase into a wolf. Having no idea what had happened to him and struck by panic, he hid deep in the forest for two weeks. Finally, he calmed down enough that he turned back into a human while he slept. He snuck home and told no one about his experience. He wouldn't talk to his mother or to his sister, Alexandria , he believed that he'd gone insane and was having delusions. But when Leah came to visit him., he imprinted on her. Soon Alexandria grew tired people leaving her in the dark, so the next day she had disappeared. After that, he took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously. Though everything became clear, he had trouble controlling his newfound powers, he took the responsibility of explaining and teaching new members of the pack how to control their powers. They bonded through shared experience and mutual relationship with his mother became more difficult because his sister had is described as having long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Like the other werewolves in human form, Sam is described as being quite tall, around 6'6". As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors and golden is said to have been very mature since childhood, due to his father's disappearance. He is also known to be tough, but caring and loving to his family and friends.

Paul Alejandro Lahote- Boyfriend of Alexandria when he was 16. Paul phased at the age of 16. Paul was the second of the Quileute boys to Player of La Push. He was born in his parents divorced, his father took him back to La Push, back to the tribe. He still lives there with his father, His father is a alcoholic and he is sometimes an ass to Paul. But he has a soft spot when it comes to Alexandria and still loves Paul. He has been a single and hard working parent ever since Paul's mother, Amy, ran out on them when Paul was eight years old. Paul is the best fighter and strategist out of the pack. Paul is described as annoying, very short-tempered (which sets off his transformation frequently), cocky and from his bad temper, he can also be fun-loving and has a tough exterior but when he is around his family and Alexandria, he is a big teddy bear/sweetheart. Although he became more meaner and a ladies man a year after Alexandria had disappeared there were times where his soft side came out. At least 6'5. Hazel eyes and short black and muscular. In wolf form, is Dark Grey and five times his size.

Jared Cameron- Son of Rebeka and Henry Cameron. Jared was born and raised in La Push. Jared also phased at the age of 16 after Paul had phased. Jared was the third of the Quileute boys to phase. Jared had been friends with Paul ever since Paul had moved back to La Push. At least 6' is a gambler and makes several bets with Embry and Quil and he is light-hearted. Best eye sight out of the whole pack.

Jacob Black- Son of Billy and Sarah Black. Impinter/Boyfriend of Isabella(Isa)Swan. Jacob Black was born to Billy and Sarah Black. Jacob was the fourth of the Qulieute boys to at the age of , his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash when he was nine years old, although Jacob never speaks of it. He and Isa knew each other from childhood, though they rarely hung out and Isa remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When Isa returns to La Push to live with her father and attend La Push High for the remainder of her high school years, she and Jacob automatically hit it off. Soon after Jacob had followed Jared in phasing. When Jacob finally returned to school, he imprinted on Isa although they dated before he had phased before hand. At least 6'4. Extremely handsome with dark good looks, raven black hair, and russet skin. He seems very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Bella, easily succumbing to her flirtations. He is a jokester along with Embry, Quil and Jared.

Embry Call- Son of Tiffany Call. Imprinter/Boyfriend of Leita. Phased at the age of was the fifth of the Quileute boys to phase, after Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Meraz and before Jacob. His transformation began sometime after he first met Bella Swan. He was out of school for a week, and came back with cropped hair, seemingly terrified. He is discribed like many of the other wolf pack members, tall muscular and short cropped hair. As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are referred to as his "wingmen".Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers. He is very sweet when it comes to his imprint and his pack members imprints also.

Quil Ateara V- Son of Joy Ateara and Quil Ateara IV. Imprinter/Boyfriend of Claire Younq. Quil was the sixth of the Quileute boys to phase. Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His grandfather had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call and cousin Jacob Black. Embry and Quil come round and visit Jacob when Isa is spending time with him in his garage fixing two dead motorcycles. Jacob admits to Isa that Quil "likes" is described as being over 6'0", being shorter than Embry but more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly. As a wolf, Quil has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face. Sam once joked in Eclipse that his fur color reflects his "sweet" personality. Seth Clearwater- Son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Younger brother to Leah Clearwater. Seth was the seventh of the Quileute boys to phase. Sethis one of the few young boys in the wolf was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he has always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. His parents had always known that he had werewolf genes of the Black, Ateara and Uley family lines, and would someday become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from is decribed as "tall, gangly build", with a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin" with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Isa notes that he reminds her of a younger a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur. His build takes on the appearance of a Mexican wolf, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters. Seth is immature and childish, but simple-minded, cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude.

Brady Fuller-Twin to Collin Fuller. Brady was the eight of the Quileute boys to phase. At the age of 14, Brady Fuller is, along with Collin Fuller, one of the youngest members of the Uley pack. He is a direct cousin of Jacob Black. Brady was born and raised in La Push, Washington. He first joined the Uley pack after Seth Clearwater started phasing. Brady and Collin's mother had died when she gave birth to them so they had to live with their father, Joseph Fuller, whom had been abusing them since they were 12. That was the reason why Alexandria was close to them because she helped them whenever she could. She protected them like they were her own kids, althought she was only a year older than them both. Brady has black hair and brown eyes, and being nearly 6 feet tall. In wolf form, Brady has dark, ashy-brown fur that almost appears gray.

Collin Fulller-Twin to Brady Fuller. Collin was the ninth of the Quileute boys to phase. At the age of 14, Collin Fuller is, along with Brady Fuller, one of the younger members of the Uley pack. He is a direct cousin of Jacob Black, thinks of Leah Clearwater as the most beautiful girl in the world, but is very loyal to Sam. Collin was born and raised in La Push, Washington. He first joined the Uley pack after Seth Clearwater started phasing. Brady and Collin's mother had died when she gave birth to them so they had to live with their father, Joseph Fuller, whom had been abusing them since they were 12. That was the reason why Alexandria was close to them because she helped them whenever she could. She protected them like they were her own kids, althought she was only a year older than them both. Collin has black hair, brown eyes, russet skin and is nearly 6 feet tall. His wolf form is described as having reddish-brown fur, with his legs, face and tail being slightly darker.

Alexandria Mia Uley- Daughter of Allison Uley and Joshua Uley. Younger sister to Samuel Uley. Imprintee/Girlfriend of Paul Alejandro Lahote. Alexandra and Sam were raised by their mother, Allison, through out her entire childhood. She was the younger child so her brother became very protective over her as she grew older. Once she started middle school most boys fell for her, she was very beautiful. Sam had a hard time keeping the boys away. When she went into high school, many boy lusted after her until she met Paul. She had always known Paul from her older brother Sam but she never met him. They soon fell in love with each other. He was her first as she was his. Soon after Sam disappear for 2 weeks. She grew sad so she ran to their place her family went when she was younger. Sam found her drench and freezing cold, he took her home where she woke up 2 days later. That day Paul broke up with her and she literally died. She was killed by an cold one. She died for 5 hours, when she woke up she was...different. She didnt speak to anyone for weeks until she finally had enough and took off to L.A. In L.A. she walked into the world of street racing. She met the right people and built a crew. 2 years later shes back and shes not as nice as she used to be. Alexandria has brown hair, green eyes with long, dark eyelashes. She has full lips and perfect teeth. She has a curvy type of body, full boobs and a round ass, along with long legs. Small feet and lightly tanned skin. She has a very outgoing attitude. Over the years her attitude has changed, She is now a wild, spontaneous, out of control, and a feisty, sarcastic, short tempered girl.

Isabella Marie Swan-Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Imprintee/Girlfriend of Jacob Black. Alexandria's friend since they were in Swan was born on September 13, 1994, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her parents were great friends with Billy and Sarah Black before she was even born. Billy and Charlie always knew that one day Isa and Jacob would get together, and when they grew up they did have deep feelings for each other. Her mother enrolled her in dance classes while she was younger so when she grew up she knew how to dance. Isa has lightly tanned skin and straigh dark brown hair. She has big, brown chocolate eyes. She has long, dark eye has full lips with a pinkish tint. She has perfectly arched eyebrows and button like nose.

Claire Younq- Daughter of Emily Younq. Niece of Leah Clearwater. Imprintee/Girlfriend of Quil Ateara V. Alexandria's friend since she was Young is the 18 year old niece of Leah Clearwater(by two years). Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry, when she hears Jacob raise his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing is a member of the Makah tribe but lives on the Quileute reservation because of the imprint. She has black hair, dark brown eyes and beautiful russet skin. She is a bit of a girly girl. She is really sweet but she can be bitchy when she want to be.

Leah Clearwater- Daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Older sister to Seth Clearwater. Human Imprintee/Fiance of Samuel Uley. One of Alexandria's best friends. She is very protective of her family and children, Leah was very close to the Uley family,even though her and Alexandria were a few years apart they soon became close. As a freshman in high school, Leah began dating, and then fell in love with Sam Uley. They were involved in a serious relationship for three years. During her Junior year of high school, Sam disappeared and Leah's life was thrown into upheaval. Two weeks later, Sam reappeared, and when he saw her he had imprinted on Leah. She has been the pack mother or "Momma Wolf" as most of the younger boys call her. She and Allison became closer after Alexandria had left home, she helped the family with the guilt that Sam had felt. After about 6 months the boys had stopped searching for Alexandria, assuming she was dead. About a year after the disappearance of Alexandria, Sam and Leah moved into their own home. About a half a year later, Sam had finally proposed to soon planned an engagement party when the story picks up. Leah is around 5'10. She has black hair, brown eyes and copper skin.

**AN: Remember to look out for my other story Choosing Right coming up soon and maybe leave a small or long REVIEW. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to message me or put in a review.. Thank you!**

ILovePaul-Damon


	2. Chapter 1

_' Imprinting on someone is like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her.' Jacob Black._

Chapter 1:

It has been a year since Letty died and Tyler has disappeared. Today Dom was sentenced 45 years in prison without the possibility of parole. Mia and Brian had left to bust Dom out. Rose and James are out on a drive to the beach. Maria and Vera are out on a shopping spree. I decided to stay at our warehouse/house to fix my car.

So here I am in the crew's warehouse/home. I look at the wall and see our crews' name, Dark Angels, spray painted on the wall. As I walk down the hallway and touched the doors of my crews' rooms. Rose&Jame's, Mia&Brian's, Dom's, Maria's, Scarlett's, Tyler's, and lastly mine. I slowly yet cautiously walked into my room, my heels silently clicking on the hardwood floors.

I take off my favorite black leather jacket and throw it onto my bed along with my keys, wallet and T-mobile Sidekick 4G. I take a look around my room, on my bedside table, there was a picture of my family back home.

We all looked happy. Sam holding Leah by the waist to his side while also holding me on the opposite. Jake sitting on the porch with Isa on his lap. Seth and Jared were gathered in a manly/ brotherly hug. Quil was standing behind Claire with his arms around her waist, while Embry and Leita were in the same position. Brady and Collin sitting on the ground smiling up at me. Beside me was Paul Alejandro Lahote He was holding me by my waist and was smiling down at me while i smiled brightly at the camera. I remember that day as if it were yesterday and not 2 years ago. That was the last day before everything went wrong.

_-Flashback Start-_

_"Hey Sam. C'mon hurry. I have to show you something." I yelled at my older brother while running down the stairs and out the back door. I smiled as I saw that everyone was outside waiting._

_"What do you want Lexi?" He yelled as he walked down the stairs._

_'SURPRISE' Everyone yelled_

_"What the FUCK?" He yelled as he jumped and looked scared shitless. I just laughed and walked up to him and gave him a bear hug._

_"Congrats Bro!" I said to him before letting go and stepping back from him as I saw Mom come closer to us._

_"Samuel David Uley. You watch that mouth of yours, mister," Mom said as she walked up to us and pulled Sam into a hug, " Oh my baby!Your growing so fast. I'm so proud of you. You did it. You finally graduated." She looked at me while hugging Sam close to her. She motioned me to come forward with her head seeing as her hands were wrapped around Sam._

_I walked over to her cautiously, and looked at the other guests. My Aunt and Uncle and my baby cousin, Jake. My friends, Jared, Leita, Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, Quil, Claire, Isa and Leah. Not to forget my amazing boyfriend, Paul. They just smiled at us as my Mom pulled me into a little family hug._

_"Awe Mom! You're messing up my hair." I teased at my Mom as I pulled away after a while._

_"I don't care, young lady. I'm sorry. I'm being a little emotional aren't I?" Mom asked me as she wiped away the tears from her face. "You have an excuse, Ma. You're proud of your oldest child." Sam said as he pulled away from Mom already._

_"Yeaah. Yeah. Enough with the family love. I'm Starving! We had to wait until Sammy boy got here. So can we FINALLY eat?" I heard Jake yell from his chair with Isa on his lap. Isa turned around and slapped his chest playfully but he just kissed her sweetly._

_"Alright then boys. Let's EAT!" My mom yelled as she started walking towards the food while all the boys rushed to the table that was covered in food._

_I looked at the people covering the backyard and smiled. This is my family, I thought before I felt strong arms go around my waist._

_"What's the matter babe?" Paul asked as I leaned into his chest. I turned around so that I was now facing him and smiled up at him._

_"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking-" I started to say but he cut me off with a sarcastic comment._

_"Babe, since when do you think?" He asked teasingly, I just huffed and slapped his chest playfully._

_"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted. I was thinking about my wonderful family I have." I said as I looked back at everyone. Now everyone was very content and at their tables or on the floor with their boyfriends/girlfriends next to them eating and joking around. I smiled again._

_"And what about me. Huh? You know your amazing boyfriend, Paul Alejandro Lahote." He said while mock pouting. I just smiled and kissed his lips softly._

_"I didn't forget you. I will never forget you. I love you." I said to him while leaning into him._

_"I love you too, Alexa" He said before my brother interrupted._

_"Paul stop kissing my baby sister and eat." He yelled from his spot next to Leah, his girlfriend._

_"Hypocrite." I said loud enough for him to hear. I smiled as he yelled back, "Heard that."_

_I just laughed and pulled away from Paul and walked over to the table to get some food. I turned back toward Sam and said, "You were supposed to."_

_Everyone laughed and I knew in that moment that I had an amazing family, boyfriend and life._

_-Flashback End-_

That was the day before everything took a turn for the worst. The next day my life fell apart. My boyfriend dumped me, my brother started ignoring me, and I ran.

_-Flashback Start-_

_Sam has been missing for 2 weeks, everyone has been looking for him but then one day, He came home._

_"Mom. Are you up?" I asked as I walked to her door and listened closely to hear something, anything. I sighed as I listened closely and heard her crying. I slowly backed away from her bedroom door and looked at Sam's door, silent tears rolled down my face. The pain and loss of my older brother came rushing down on me. My eyes landed on one of our family pictures and in that moment I knew I had to get away. I ripped open the front door and ran straight into the forest. I continued to run through the familiar forest not knowing exactly where I was going, letting my feet guide me where ever._

_As I came to a stop, I heard myself gasp. I looked around the small clearing and saw that familiar club house our dad made for Sam and me. The little picnic table where my mother would sit and read as Sam and I played. I sank to the ground not caring that I was already soaked from the pouring rain. I curled up into a ball as I continued to cry. I cried for the fact that my father didn't want any of us. The fact that Sam was missing. The fact that my mom was shutting me out._

_I suddenly woke up to hushed talking.I looked around me and noticed I was in Sam's bedroom at home. I was still shivering and my eyes burned from the rain and crying. I looked down and noticed someone had changed me into a huge gray shirt and sweat pants. I slowly got up from Sam's bed, ignoring the pain my body was in. I slowly walked to living room and saw that mom was sitting next to a very serious Sam, and Paul was sitting opposite from him looking pissed._

_"Mom?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying. All of them looked up at me. Mom jumped up and hugged me tightly to her._

_"Don't ever leave like that again." She told me sternly as she hugged me tightly and cried. Soon she let me go and sat down next to Sam again._

_"Lexa," Paul said as he got up from his spot. He grabbed me as he held me close. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion, "We need to talk."_

_I stood back and looked at him with a confused look on my face, "Okay?" I said hesitantly._

_I looked back at Sam and my mom whom just looked away avoiding direct eye contact._

_"Come on. Let's go to the beach." Paul said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He walked us toward the tree line, just behind a few trees there was the beach._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him as we sat down on the sand looking at the ocean's waves._

_"Alexa. I don't like you. I mean why would I like you in the first place? Your nothing. No wonder why your dad split after you were born. He knew you were nothing special." He told me while glaring at my necklace that Sam gave me. I stared at him with a heartbroken expression._

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me." I hissed at him as he began to walk away._

_He didn't even turn back. He never looked back not even once. Soon his retreating figure disappeared into the tree line. I turned toward the ocean and watched the waves crash on shore._

_'What am I even doing here? Paul doesn't want me, he even said it himself. Sam can't even look at me. Only Paul and mom hugged me while Sam just looked away. When we left Mom didn't even spare me a glance. I am just a burden on everyone. It's true. I was the reason why Dad left.' I thought sitting on the sand while listening to the waves as a few tears made their way down my cheeks and chin._

_Soon those tear dropped and then I felt angry. I was beyond pissed the fuck off._

_'How can what's left of my family just ignore me? Like the shit on their lawn?' I thought harshly, I glared at the sand and arose._

_I looked around and noticed that it had grown dark. I walked back towards my house when something grabbed me. Their cold arms around my waist and across my chest. He pushed my head aside and then I felt something sharp pierce my neck. I tried to yell out for help but it moved its hand and covered my mouth. The pain grew worst by each second that passed. My eyelids began to droop and I grew very tired. I soon slumped against him, the only thing keeping me from dropping like a sack of potatoes was his steel grip._

_He let go of me and I fell to the ground with a thump. He looked down at me with blood dripping from his mouth and his wild eyes. He had wild bronze hair, he was extremely pale and he had wild red eyes. As soon as I looked into his eyes I knew that the Cold Ones Legend was true. If that legend was true, then so should be the legend of the Protectors. There was a movement in the bushes, and the Cold One moved into a fighting stance while growling. He snapped his teeth at the Silver looking wolf, accompanied by a huge black one._

_I tried moving my neck to see what was happening but once I moved my neck I was assaulted by pain again. I hissed in pain as a few tears rolled down my cheek and onto my neck. I stared up at the stars when I hear a growl and teeth snapping and flesh ripping. Those were the last things I remembered before I was succumbed into the darkness._

_-Flashback End-_

I was dead for 5 hours. 5 hours of darkness. 5 excruciating hours of pain. Then I woke up.

I woke up not human anymore. I was given a second chance at life. A second chance at finding my soul mate. I was now a Dark Angel/Succubus(Seductress). Let me explain.

_Fallen Angels_ or _Dark_ _Angels_ are like real _Angels_ except we are way cooler and we are sort of like vampires. I am one of the lucky _Fallen Angels_ that has a special power. I am a _Seductress_. I can seduce many people into doing anything I want. We have wings and can compel people and we can also control some elements. We have to feed on humans but we don't HAVE to kill. I can eat and drink anything normal but I have to have human blood in my system. Alcohol helps our urges. I so happen to have the water and air elemental powers. Since I have the Water Element, I can get my energy from the water also. I am pretty much a hybrid freak! Although people from my world and the supernatural world say I am lucky some times it's a hassle because I can't have an relationship with the human besides sex or else I'll drain all their energy.

Anyway, after my whole coming back to life thing. I didn't talk to anyone for a week until I decided to get some answers so I left. I packed up my stuff and left to L.A. where I met my crew and became my bad ass self.

Now 2 years later, my people have informed me that my older brother Sam had finally decided to propose to his high school sweetheart Leah Clearwater. They are having an engagement party this weekend.

I shook myself out of my little ravine and grabbed a suitcase and began to shove close in. I threw my laptop, camera, chargers, straighteners, curling irons and every other essential thing with me. I went to my safe and pulled out 10 thousand dollars from it and shoved it into my purse, along with my 4G sidekick and Itouch and my black credit card with no limit and grabbed my leather jacket and keys. I threw everything into the trunk and got into my black and red 2012 Chevy Camaro.

'Get Ready La Push because Alexandria Mia Uley is coming back and this time NO ONE will be able to stop her.' I thought smirking to myself before revving the engine and taking off down the highway.

**AN: Hey it's me again! Okay so I just wanted to say that I will possibly upload the next chapter by sunday if I work on it all weekend. But this weekend im staying at my dads house and using his laptop and it is sometimes slow so I will try my best. Enough of my excuses, I hope all of you like it so far. Ill just be here, writing for you all, listening to music, hopefully reading REVIEWS, or just hiding behind the laptop till you give me feedback that you like it secretly wishing you would just press that damn button already. :))**

**Byee,**

**ILovePaul-Damon  
><strong>


End file.
